


Loving

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad and so OOC that I'm pretty sure it is the worst fic I have written in my life. Still, I want to archive my development, so here it is. Originally posted May 9, 2004.

Pounding. Intense, repetitive, unrelenting pounding. It was the only thing Harry could focus on. It was pounding at the back of his skull over and over again until finally Harry just wanted to cut off his head and wander the halls of Hogwarts like Nearly Headless Nick. He had managed to survive his way through Potions class, losing a mere 50 points from Gryffindor because of his lack of attention. Luckily, he had been partnered with Malfoy who wouldn't let him do any of the work, firmly believing that Harry really was as incompetent at the subject as Snape always insisted.

It was once he was in Divination class that the pounding intensified again. Between the incense burning and the ridiculousness of their trying to tell futures through fingernail clippings, Harry was about ready to pass out in pain. Ron knew that his best friend was suffering, so he quietly stood guard, and poked Harry to warn him when Trelawney was coming near.

After class the Gryffindors made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner, but Harry just wasn't up to sitting in a loud room full of screaming happy people talking about just how great their day had been. He wanted to lie quietly in his bed and allow his mind to shut off, therefore when they reached the corridor that would return them to the Tower, Harry turned to Ron and said quietly, "Sorry mate, but I feel like shit. I'm just going to lie down and relax, since I don't think I'd eat much tonight anyways."

Ron looked at Harry with sympathy in his eyes and replied, "Alright mate, go lie down and take care of yourself. I'll be up soon."

Forcing himself to smile a thank you, Harry continued to climb the stairs, and quickly crawled into his bed once he got there.

His red headed friend however, once he left Harry, almost ran to the Great Hall in search of Hermione. He found her standing outside the Hall's doors waiting for her boys, casually talking to Ginny and Neville.

Ron made his way up behind Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around he asked, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Noticing the impatience in Ron's eyes, Hermione extricated herself from her friends and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Harry. He's not coming down for dinner. You saw him in Potions. He hasn't been in this much pain since the nightmares. He almost collapsed in Divination . . ., " unable to continue further, Ron stopped talking and started biting his lower lip in a worried fashion.

Sighing loudly, Hermione answered, "You aren't going to relax until we go check on him, are you?"

Ron shook his head no, and the witch knew when she was beat. How can you say no to Ron when he's so worried about someone you both love dearly? She told the others who had been waiting for their conversation to end to go and eat without them, and then they made their way back to the Tower.

Once they entered the Common Room, Ron looked at Hermione, with all the fear, pain, and worry he was feeling in his eyes. For the first time though, the witch noticed another emotion blended with the others. Love was shining clearly and brightly from the wizard, and Hermione felt a moment of jealousy over the fact that it was Harry and not her inspiring these feelings in the emotion driven lad.

Wanting to push some of the worry aside for him, Hermione whispered, "It'll be fine Ron, really. He's been through so much already. There couldn't possibly be more pain in store for Harry. . . there just can't."

The last was said even quieter, as if she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to calm Ron.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs where Harry's private bedroom was (the other seventh years had insisted after being woken up for two weeks straight by Harry's nightmares), they silently opened the door, pained at the sight in front of them.

Harry was lying face down on top of the covers on his bed with a pillow pulled over his head to block out any and all sound. He looked even more fragile in the fact that he was only half dressed, having thrown his robes and shirt off before lying down. He didn't even move when his two friends were standing one on each side of the bed, looking at each other tentatively.

Finally realizing that the first move was up to her, Hermione whispered, "Harry?" in an extremely cautious way. When she got no response, she gently touched his shoulder and whispered his name again.

She received a grunt of reply this time, giving her the courage to give him a half hug and whisper in his ear, "Harry, its Hermione. Ron's here too. What's wrong? We're worried about you."

This made Harry finally look up and say, "Its only a headache 'Mione. Just a really bad headache, nothing more."

Sighing out her former worries as she thanked the powers that be that once again, evil hadn't hurt her loved one, she said, "Let me massage the pain away for you. Will you let me?"

Harry looked Hermione in the eyes and saw the love she felt for him. Nodding his assent, he put his head back down and sighed greatly as her magic hands started doing their job. She was so good that after a few minutes Harry asked, "You said Ron was here too? Where is he now?"

"I'm right here, mate," Ron struggled to say in a normal tone of voice. He'd silently been watching the interactions of his two best friends and had quickly needed to sit down and adjust his robes so that he didn't embarrass himself.

Harry turned his head in Ron's direction but wasn't able to see him. "Step over where I can see you."

Ron did so, and Harry looked at him asking, "Why did you miss dinner for me? I told you not to worry and yet here you are with reinforcements taking care of me."

Gulping loudly, Ron answered, "'Cause I care about you." He was afraid to go deeper into his emotions, not wanting to push the two things he cared most about in the world away from him.

Harry looked at him closely then said, "What aren't you telling me Ron, and remember that your body is telling the truth even if your mouth won't!"

Hermione was shocked at Harry deliberately making Ron uncomfortable, but had to chuckle despite herself. This earned her a glare from the red head before he looked Harry in the eyes and sighed. Then he bravely said, "I came because I was worried about you. I love you. Both of you. And not just as friends either. I've tried to figure out my emotions but. . . apparently I'm just a pervert who desperately wants his two loves with him for the rest of his life."

Smiling gently, Harry replied, "If that makes you a pervert, then so am I, since I have the same desire. You and 'Mione are the world for me, and I don't think I could handle losing either one of you. And the idea of having to choose between the two of you tears me apart inside."

At this, Hermione leaned down and whispered loudly in Harry's ear, "Who said you had to choose?," earning her matching stares of shock from both of her boys.

"'Mione. . . do you really mean that?" Ron asked, clearly shocked that his dream had a chance of coming true.

Rather than speaking, she leaned over and beckoned Ron closer to her. As soon as he was beside her she passionately locked lips with him and did something with her tongue that made Ron moan deeply and almost fall forward onto the bed. After having this reaction from one, she turned and locked eyes with Harry and kissed him just as powerfully. "Does that answer your question, boys?"

While the boys nodded softly, Hermione slid off of Harry's back and stood at the foot of the bed, watching them both as her robes fell to the floor. As she began unbuttoning her blouse she could see the understanding in her lovers' eyes, and the combination of lust and fear that followed it.

As she reached for the top button of her jeans, Harry softly called, "Stop. Wait. Before this goes any further, we have to be sure that we know what we are doing and that it is what we all want."

Pushing her jeans off, Hermione said, "I want this," at the same time Ron laid a hand on Harry's chest and whispered, "I need this."

Overcome, Harry just lay back down on his back and watched his two best friends strip before him. With each taking one of his nipples, it wasn't long before Harry's moans of pleasure matched those he'd made earlier in pain.

It was while Hermione was leaving her marks of possession on his neck when he first felt Ron tentatively undo his pants and pull them off, revealing the fact that Harry wasn't wearing any underwear. This drew a gasp of shock and appreciation from Ron as he admired Harry's very apparent erection.

"No undies, love?" Hermione teased as she again played with his chest and sucked on his earlobe.

"Dobby's late with my laundry this wee. . " he began, but fell silent as Ron began stroking him.

"Very beautiful," Hermione admired as she squeezed his balls, "and yours," she added kissing the tip of Ron's own cock.

"Is this worth missing dinner for, Ron?" she joked as she teased his throbbing muscle with her tongue.

"I still get to eat though," Ron grinned as he took Harry fully into his mouth, causing the raven haired boy to close his eyes in pleasure. As he opened them again he realized that Hermione was being left out, so he shifted until his head was between her legs, blowing softly.

"Mmmm," she moaned, causing Ron to get more excited from the vibrations this caused, and giving Harry the benefits. Soon it became a constant cycle of Harry pushing 'Mione a little further, causing her to do so for Ron, then him for Harry. It wasn't long before all three were unable to stop themselves and the Golden Trio all climaxed as one.

"Next time," Hermione said quietly as she caught her breath, "I want both your lovely wands inside me."

The boys could only smile at the thought.


End file.
